A new beginning
by killer43penguin
Summary: Three souls in search of new life after their old life was nothing but pain and hatred are transported to Equestria during there escape to freedom. Their biggest adventure together would prove to be difficult when they have all been changed. Story made by Lady Shadow92, Mad the awesome man, and killer43penguin and will get better throughout the story.
1. Skye

**_This is Lady Shadow92's chapter. Enjoy._**

Sky sat on the bench at Campus High School, home to the colts. Her deep brown hair pulled back in a ponytail. It was a basic high school full of after school activities. The biggest event was the football team, though their team needed work. Though Sky, never paid attention to the team or after school activities. Her mind was always on something else. Her shirt sleeve lifted up, revealing the red mark, her daddy gave her that morning. He was drunk as usual, and mainly her brother protected her from her father, well protected her from everything.

**That morning**

Sky was brushing her hair in the bathroom. She had to leave soon, for the bus would be coming soon. Normally her brother would give her a ride but he had to pull an extra shift down at his job. They needed the money; she saw final notice on their electric and water bill. Thanks to her money, she got from a part time job working at Joe's Diner, she paid the water bill. Hopefully her brother could pay the electric bill before dad takes all the money.

Just then the door burst open and a strong arm grabbed her wrist. "Where's money!" shouted her father. His eyes were red from drinking and stumbling to her.

"I don't know," Sky told him. His grip tightened on her wrist, causing tears to fall from her face.

"Where money!" he growled.

"Daddy, you are hurting me," Sky begged. Suddenly her father fell to the ground, knocked out from the alcohol, for he was snoring. Sky took her chance and ran outside to the bus before he woke up. Oh she would face his wrath later tonight; she begged her brother would be home.

**Present time**

She covered her sleeve back up and waited for her brother to come pick her up. He called from the school phone promising her, he would pick her up. So, she did what she always did when she was alone, write in her faded journal. It wasn't much just a dollar notebook that her brother gave her. In her world everything was perfect, her brother and her were happy.

Unbeknown to her two members of the Caribou gang were watching from afar. They weren't really a gang, just some local punks that caused trouble in the town. Usually they were known for starting fights, stealing radios, or movies, and smoking by the football field. They would act all tough but the second you threaten to tell their parents, oh they became three year old crybabies. If only Sky knew that at the time.

"Hey Joe look, isn't that Space Head?" asked one boy with greasy blonde hair.

"Oh yeah, always writing in that silly book of hers, so, weird," said Joe.

"Let's have some fun," said the blonde, and walked up to Sky. "Hey sweetie," he said smiling at her.

Sky looked up to see the two boys. "Um, hello," she said, unsure what to do.

"What are you writing in their?" asked Joe, also grinning at her.

"Stories," she answered.

"What kind of stories?" asked the leader.

"Happy ones," she answered, getting uneasy. The one called Joe kept trying to look down her shirt, but she kept her chest covered.

"That's nice, hey Joe we love happy stories, read us one sweetie, please," asked the leader.

"Oh yeah, we would love to hear one," said Joe grinning.

"It's not finished," Sky said. Then she got up and put her stuff away. "I have to go," she said. Before she could leave the blonde boy grabbed her by the waist.

"What's your hurry, we were just having fun," he said. His breath reeked liked something crawled in there and died.

"Let me go!" Sky shouted, trying to remember which pressure point to use in this situation.

"Hey be nice and maybe we can show you something nice," said Joe looking her up and down. Sky was beyond terrified; her sky blue eyes were scanning the area looking for her brother. Just then a deep voice called out.

"Let her go!" shouted the voice. Both boys and Sky looked to see another boy, he looked older than Sky, maybe the same age as her brother, she couldn't really tell.

He was about the same height as her maybe a few inches taller. His hair was black with silver lines on the sides and his eyes were a deep green. His clothes were a green shirt, covered by a black jacket, black jeans with a silver lining and black boots. The two boys that held Sky let go immediately all the blood drained from their faces. Oh shit its Dragon," whispered the blonde.

Dragon walked over to them and glared at the boys. "You two aren't giving this young lady a hard time, right?" he asked sharply.

"Oh no we were just talking, right Joe," said the leader.

"Right, just talking," said Joe, nervously.

"Then why did you grab her?" growled Dragon.

"She uh slipped we were catching her," the leader said quickly.

"I think you two better go," said Dragon.

"Good idea, later," said the leader and he and Joe took off. Like two dogs that were scolded by their master.

Dragon looked back at Sky and said "You okay?"

"Yeah, thanks to you," she said smiling.

"Don't mention it um," he said but realized he didn't know her name.

"Sky, and your name?" she asked.

"Um Price," he said nervously.

"Well thank you Price," she said smiling.

"Whatever," he mumbled. "Why aren't you afraid of me?" he finally asked. Sky just stopped and looked at him, with a confused look.

"Should I be?" she asked. Before he could answer, a truck pulled up honking. "Oh that's my brother, I have to go, nice meeting you Price," she said and ran up to the car. As soon as she got in, the truck disappeared down the road. A few moments later, a black limo pulled up to where Price stood. He sighed and got in.

"Greetings, Mr. Consuelo, ready to go home?" asked the driver.

"I guess," he said and the limo pulled out of the school.

_**Any comments please review. Hope you liked the chapter.**_


	2. Our life

**Enjoy. **

"So how was school today?" I said with interest as I was driving both of us home.

"It was ok." Skye said with very little emotion and not looking at her brother.

Something is wrong with her.

"What happened?"

"What are you talking about?" Skye said while stiffing up and fiddling with her fingers still not looking at her brother.

"Skye I know you better than that. So what happened?" I said with a serious tone in my voice.

Sigh. "The Caribou gang tried to jump me today."

SKREETCH

The car was pulled over towards the right side of the road and Lexington has pulled the car to the side of the road and did a U-turn to return back to the school.

"Lex. What are you doing?!"

"Nobody messes with my sister and thinks they can get away with it without any consequences." Was all that Skye heard before she could only hear the engine of the truck going to full speed.

Oh wait until I get my hands on those bastards. I'll make sure that they won't ever mess with my sister.

I said as I gripped the steering wheel tighter and a look of revenge was on my face.

"Lex stop the truck." No response. "LEX!" Skye yelled out and pulled the truck over to the side of the road. I stepped on the breaks and the truck came to a complete stop while I feel my own heart beating like crazy. "What's wrong with you LEX?!" I yelled out as soon as I controlled my breathing again.

"If you step off the break petal I'm going to your school and rip the ears off the Caribou gang and shove it up their butts just so they can hear me kicking their ass." I said with as much confidence in my voice but Skye wasn't lifting her foot off the break.

"The only thing we are doing is going to pay the electric bill and grocery shopping." Skye them lifted her hand and held my head and I was now staring at her and I saw her 'puppy dog eyes'. I groaned at her childish behavior but she knows that that face is my weakness.

"Fine." I said with as much hate as I could. She took her foot of the break and I did another U-turn and we headed into town to make the payment. After a while I started to chuckle under my breath that Skye wasn't able to hear until I started to laugh harder that she heard me and had a confused look on her face.

"What's so funny?"

"You giving me the puppy dog eyes. Whenever you do that I can't help but chuckle and now I started remembering all the times you used it on me. Like remember that summer when we went to the beach and you wanted ice cream but we had to save our money for the bus and you gave me those big eyes and we each got our own waffle cone of pistachio."

Skye started to chuckle as well. "Yeah I remember that day. We didn't have the money for the bus so we had to walk for an hour until I couldn't walk no more and you lifted me and placed me over your shoulders and it took us 30 more minutes until we reached home. That was the day you realized your strength."

"That's the one."

"Then later that day there was a storm and you comforted me and read a few bedtime stories until we both fell asleep."

I chuckled at the memory." Yeah. Those where fun times." I said as we approached People's Gas company parking lot and parked near the doors. "Okay the same rules as always. Lock all the doors and stay down and if there is any trouble pull the gun out of the glove compartment." I then pulled out my paycheck from my left pocket to check of I still had it and I did.

"Ok Lexington. Just hurry up because they served mystery meat at school today and you know nobody eats that gunk."

"Yeah I got it." I said as I walked into the building.

10 minutes later.

"Well now that that's done how about we get some food." I said to Skye as I started to put my seatbelt on. Her only response was her stomach grumbling crazy. She blushed a little and I was about to chuckle until my own stomach grumbled as well so I didn't do anything until we both chuckled and headed to the grocery store which was a few blocks away.

"So how much do we have this week?" I looked to Skye who was counting the left over money from her paycheck with mine.

"With the rest of my paycheck combined with yours I say we have about $120 for this week." Skye said with a smile on her face. I started to share her joy until realization hit me.

*Sigh*"Don't forget that we need to buy the drunk his alcohol. So we have $75 this week." I told my sister with sadness in my voice and when I looked at her she was frowning and it made me sad. "Let's just get this over with." I told Skye as we exited the car and she started to get the groceries while I went to the alcohol section.

"There he is." A man behind the counter kept on cheering.

"Hey Tony give me the usual."

"What nothing new? Just the 3 cases of Modelo, 2 vodkas, some Slim Jim's, and that Sangría soda?"

"Those would be the ones. Just give them up so we can go home and have dinner."

"Alright. So how's the old bastard?'

"Drunk as usual and still unemployed." I wanted to bad mouth the man but chose against it since Tony knew my father and they talk almost every week.

"Huh. How about you and Skye?"

"I'm still working full time for the Consuelo family like most of the people in this town and Skye is still the waitress at Joe's diner even though I wish she would spend all her time focusing in school like I should have." I remember when my education was cut off when our father stopped paying for it and I had to work just to keep Skye in school where hopefully one day she will make the big money somewhere else other than this town.

"Well what can you do? It's her life and she has to make her own choices."

"Okay thanks for the advice. So how are we with the alcohol?" I said with a shudder since I never liked saying those words.

"Here you go." Tony grunted as he got everything on top of the counter and I gave him the $45 we spend here a week and as I do I pick it all up in one lift and carried it to the truck and carefully walked to the parking lot and placed it down on the back of the driver seat and walked back into the store where Skye got the essentials again. There was canned goods, cereal, oatmeal, pasta sauce and pasta, some soda packs, and a lot of frozen meals. "Is that everything Skye?" I asked as I kept on looking through the aisles and looking for anything new to buy.

"Well our original can soups are no longer in stocks and the prices of fruit have gone up by 12% meaning we can either leave them behind or buy less groceries this week."

*Sigh* "Good move. Did you give the drunk his beef jerky yet?"

"I wish you would stop calling our dad that. Regardless of what he does he is still our father." Skye said as she got the spicy beef jerky from the shelf into the cart.

"I'll stop calling him that as soon as he gets sober and starts providing like any good father would do to their children."

"Whatever bro. Let's go."

"Wait. Not yet."

"What else do we need?

"Get some meat. I feel a little adventurous today."

"Ok."

Skye left to get the meat and I started to walk to the registers and waited for a few minutes until I see Skye walking towards me with the meat and I see the richest brat in the town. I see _, but he liked to be called Dragon for some unknown reason.

"Here you go Lex."

"Thanks but why is Dragon here?

"It's so crazy but here he is to buy some groceries for dinner and we started talking again. By the way, thanks again for helping with the Caribou gang."

"No problem."

"Wait what?!" I asked in shock as I looked at Dragon and then at Skye.

"Yeah I helped Skye with those wanna be gang."

"Thank you for helping my sister." I told him while gritting my teeth and giving him as less poison as I could.

"Well come on Skye we need to hurry up and go home since we didn't eat dinner yet." I told her as the woman at the register started to scan the items.

"Ok bro." Skye then moved next to the register and started to put the bags in the shopping cart.

After a few minutes of scanning the woman finally finished. "That will be $73 today Lexington."

"Okay." I reach into my wallet and pulled out the money me and sky had leftover only to realize that there was only $50 in it.

Oh Fuck. Oh Fuck Where is the rest? Maybe I left it in the car. Oh wait I never leave any money in there. Shit. I must have dropped the money.

Skye's P.O.V.

As I looked at my brother gritting his teeth and mumbling something under his breath I frowned knowing that we didn't have enough to pay for everything and I don't know how many times I wanted nothing more but to put back the alcohol but then our father would raise hell.

Lex looked at me with pain in his eyes and I knew that he was going to cut our food supply again and give me his portions just like he always does, but before he could speak he was interrupted by Dragon.

"Uh Skye, I believe you dropped this at school when you left." he said while handing me an extra fifty dollar bill. I go eye wide knowing for a fact that I didn't drop it but took it anyway since I knew he was offering to pay the remaining bill.

"Uh thank you dragon" I gave the lady the extra money and I gave Dragon a smile but I see my brother glaring at dragon when he saw dragon return my smile.

My brother then got all the groceries and lifted them without hesitation and started to walk back to the truck but was waiting on me.

"Thank you Dragon." I gave him one final smile and then ran next to Lex who was already ready to go. So I climbed on the passenger side and threw my seatbelt on and waited to go home.

"That wasn't your money was it?" Lex said with no emotion in his voice and didn't bother to look at me to know the truth.

"N-No it wasn't. Dragon paid the rest of the bill with his own money." I still wait for him to do some sort of action or at least have a reaction at all about this, by after a few minutes of silence he finally spoke.

"He's up to something Skye. It's like I always tell you' people can be nice, but they can also be deceiving. Just think about that the next time you see him." I told her as I sat on the car and waited.

(Skye P.O.V)

I didn't want to say anything so I just sat there in silence for 5 minutes until Lex got out of the truck and was heading for someone's car. I wasn't aware on whose car it was at first until we got closer and realize that Dragon was walking towards it and knew that something was going to happen.

"Hey Price." Lex called out to him and when he did Dragon looked at him and put up his arms thinking he wanted to fight him. Then I realize that my brother actually wanted to fight. I went wide eyed and got in the middle separating both of them in an attempt to make peace." What are you doing Skye?"

"Trying to make peace between both of you." I said in hopes of ending this fight now.

"I don't need you to fight my battles for me Skye, but I do know when I have to man up and accept the help. Even if it's from a spoiled brat." Lex said under his breath. I looked at him in shock but knew he was going to do that. I see him lift his arm up and knew he was going to test Dragon's grip to see what kind of man he is. Dragon lifted his hand back and gave him a strong handshake and didn't wince in pain as most people do when my brother shakes their hand.

"Thank you for helping my sister with the Caribou gang and for giving us the money needed to buy the groceries." He said in a serious tone and looked dead on serious with no emotion what so ever.

"Um…your welcome?"

"Hm." That was all my brother said as he walked back to the truck.

I looked at Dragon and he let out a breath that I didn't know he was holding. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, but your brother is terrifying when he wants to be." He said as he looked at his hand and was rubbing it to regain his feeling in his hand.

"He only does that to protect me and himself." I said as I started to try to comfort him but then was interrupted by my brother.

"Skye we need to get going! We don't want to be late."

I turned around to see that my brother was pulling the truck out of the parking lot and was just waiting for me. I turned back to Dragon and saw he was smiling a little. "What?"

"Go on ahead. I understand that you need to go." He said as he opened the car door to the limo. I gave him a quick hug and ran back to my brother as I opened the door and sat there next to him as we started to drive back home.

30 minutes later. (Lex P.O.V)

As we neared the edge of the town there was little light that was shown as the tows sign started to say 'Now Leaving Clover Field Drive Safe' I felt sad knowing that even though I make enough money to actually purchase a small home or at least an apartment. What came up near the street was a small cabin with a broken down car with a missing windshield and the tires where replaced with bricks and the engine was gone. The yard was growing out of control with the grass up to 4 inches and there was wild plants taking control of the yard and there was some old toys that have been forgotten since my childhood still there rotting into nothingness. There was my old tricycle that I had when I was 2, my old basketball court, some soccer and basketballs, and there was some tires scattered through the yard. The cabin was an average two story cabin that needed a good fixer upper from the stairs to the windows. Several times I have tried to fix them but could never do it. I wanted to hire some repair people but with the prices they charge it was better to learn to live with the problems rather than making them worse or trying to fix them. The cabin had some decent things like the roof and a few windows that aren't broken or shattered on the 2nd floor along with the doors that where still intact. I want to have a good home not just for me but for my little sister who looked up to me ever since our parents got divorced. I stop the car as it was close enough to the cabin without actually going near the lawn. The last time that happened I had to scrape grass out of the tires and had to move the truck out of the small ditch that we have.

"Ok Skye. I bring the things inside the house and you put them away."

"Yes Lex I know the drill." She rolled her eyes at me and I just smiled at her antics that she does. I get out of the truck and immediately pick up most of the bags with my hands. I look at Skye who was having trouble lifting up to 5 bags with her hands and I rushed over to the back door of the cabin and opened it to get to the kitchen faster when all of a sudden I hear the noise I hear rarely.

"FASTER!"

"OH GOD MOVE YOUR HIPS MORE!"

I hear this from upstairs and knew my dad got another prostitute with some of my money that he stole from my wallet or from Skye in the morning. This made me so angry because not only is he too stubborn to get a job or do some chores around the house but he would rob his children only for his own personal use. I just wanted to knock some sense into his thick skull but as I put the groceries I remembered that Skye was still outside about to come inside the house to hear this. I knew that it was pointless but I didn't want to expose my little sister to this. I knew eventually she would partake in sex but not today. I put the groceries on the table and ran outside to see Skye half way to through the yard.

"Hey Skye change of plans." I rushed to her and grabbed the bags she was carrying and carried them. "Looks like we are sleeping at the Cabana Motel Today." I try to sound excited but failed as I see her walking away with no emotion. I hated going there but it was a cheap motel that I was able to afford. We would only go there when our father would have a prostitute, friends over, he was having a tantrum or if we needed to leave the house for a while. I see Skye sitting in the truck waiting for me. I ran back inside to put everything way and to put the drunk his beer for when he was finished. I would have immediately run back to Skye but even though the people who work at the motel knew us it was still a business and we couldn't sleep there for free. So I walked to the living room and went to the bookshelf and took out a bible. We owned 5 bibles and our father never bothers to open one so it was a great place to hide our emergency money. There was the remaining $66 that we didn't use for our survival. In the beginning there used to be $500 from the money our mother left us and some other money that we saved. I put the money in my wallet and put the bible back in its place and very carefully walked to the backdoor in order to avoid making any noise because the last time I made noise while he had a prostitute was the very first time I ever had my arm sprained. I walked very carefully and as fast as I could move to avoid being detected. I reached the door and left the house after closing the door. I ran back to the truck and started the engine and we headed back into town while Skye looked out the window with a frown on her face.

"Hey come on. You know I can't stand seeing you sad Skye." I try to cheer her up but it didn't affect her.

"Let's just get to the motel already." She said quietly. I frowned wishing she wouldn't shut me out so much. I just decided to drive and then we entered the town again for about 10 minutes and we drove past my office building where I work for the riches family of the town and then we passed the good hotels until we passed 20 more and then we reached the small run down motel that we called our second home. I parked the truck near the entrance and looked at Skye who was taking a nap.

"Skye."

"…"

"Hey Skye wake up were here already." I see her shuffling in her sleep and her eyes snap wide open as if she had a nightmare or something.

"Sorry Lex. Let's just get something to eat and then we can get some rest." She said with a smile. I nodded and then left for the office to sign for the room.

(Skye's P.O.V)

I knew once my brother took the groceries away, what dad was up too. I could hear the moans from outside and just ignored it. I know about sex already but chose to wait until I find the right guy to express my love for him. But there was images from my dream that was stuck in my mind. While Lex was getting the room I decided to try to draw the creatures that I saw. I sat on in the car and began to use my knees as a table as I drew the drawings faster than I ever did before. It was almost as if I wasn't even drawing it. Just then my brother appeared on the driver's seat and gave me the key to the room. I knew he was going to go and get both of us dinner with the remaining money he had.

"Here Skye. Stay in the room until I return. Ok?"

"Don't worry about me Lex." I gave him a reassuring smile to keep him happy and then went to the room on the second floor. As I opened the door I see the same things as always. A water stain on the wall with some wholes next to it. The room could use a good vacuuming and there was the small TV with 2 lamps next to the bed and then there was a small wobbly table with only one chair. I sighed and then moved to the table and took out my drawings because drawing was the only thing that took me away from my sadness. That and spending the day with my brother when he was excused for the day from work.

20 minutes later.

The door jingled and smelled the smell of something that I haven't eaten in a while. The door opened and my brother came in with a pizza and a 2-litter RC soda and two bags of chips.

"Here is the food Skye but remember that we must cl-." He stopped as soon as he saw the drawings on the table. "What are you drawing there Skye?" He said with interest in his voice. I showed him my picture and it revealed three figures. To the right was a huge Griffin that was strongly built with red and black feathers. To the left was a dragon with green eye lids, a light green belly, dark scales on the back, silver claws and horns. In the center was a combination of a unicorn and Pegasus. It had midnight blue fur, silver blue mane and tail, silver horn and wings.

"These are extremely cool. Where did these come from?" Lex asked with more interest as he put the food down on the table away from the drawings so as not to ruin them.

"You're going to think I'm crazy." I said biting my lip and looked down thinking if I should tell him or not.

"No I won't." Lex assured me as he held my shoulder and gave me one of his rare smiles.

"Well when I was sleeping in the truck these creatures appeared in my dream. The dragon is dragon, you're the Griffin and I am the unicorn and Pegasus creature." I answered with excitement the more I looked at the drawings.

"Dragon is not his real name Skye. People call him that only because he used to be into dragons. And why is he with us?" Lex asked.

"Beats me, he just is." Then as he flipped through my drawings he saw a shadow in the room and from of a claw.

"What is this Skye?" He asked tapping at the shadow claw and showing it to me.

"I don't know but it appeared in my dream and figured it could be something else if I try to change it." Then I place the drawings in my bag. We then ate the food he brought for a few minutes until there was nothing left. I let out a yawn and then got ready for bed with the clothes I had on since I didn't bring anything else with me, but Lex sat near the window and started to look up into the sky that had a beautiful full moon and a few stars that could be seen through the clouds. "A beautiful night, right?"

"Yes it is Skye. But you should sleep since you got school tomorrow." He said as he stood up and grabbed the blanket and covered me. I smiled at him and he smiled back to me. I closed my eyes and almost fell asleep there and then until I heard him say something before going to sleep.

He looked out the window and cleared his eyes to look into the sky and saw a shooting star. He inhaled and said "I wish for a better life. One where I would be happy to live out the rest of my life with my sister. So she can be happy." I shed a small tear and then snuggled to the blanket more and then I fell asleep. Then I felt my brother taking the other side of the bed for himself and we both fell asleep.

**Sorry it took so long but we had to make it just right. Next update will be soon. Review and comment. Peace.**


End file.
